


Wakes the Hunger

by embroiderama



Series: The Spellbound Future [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1970s, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary loved banana pancakes, and John wanted to keep her satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakes the Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my [John/Mary series](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/tag/john/mary), but no knowledge is needed of the other stories. Thank you to [](http://elanurel.livejournal.com/profile)[**elanurel**](http://elanurel.livejournal.com/) for the encouragement and the beta -- this one is for you all the way!

She loved banana pancakes.

John had never seen anyone eat such a thing but, when Mary read the menu at the diner near his apartment, her eyes lit up. She looked up from the page, smiling that broad, bright smile that could call to him from a block away, and ordered banana pancakes.

Later, he learned how to make them himself—chopping up bits of ripe banana, waiting until the bubbles formed just right to flip them. He carried them upstairs to the bedroom in their new house, a mug of decaf and a plate of pancakes together on a tray. Mary balanced the tray on a pile of pillows in front of her rounded belly and smiled her thanks around the first sweet mouthful.

John stood next to the bed, watching her eat, until she folded her legs up close to her belly. She pushed the pillows off to the side and patted the empty bed in front of her. John sat down in front of her, pulling his own legs up to match hers, though he could never reach the position as comfortably and naturally as she did. She set the tray down to rest on both of their knees and handed him the fork.

"Mary, I --" He cut a piece off the stack of pancakes and held it up in the air between them. "I don't even like these things."

"The doctor said I should rest." She smirked and arched her eyebrow, opening her mouth. John sat still, holding the forkful of pancakes in midair until a fat drop of syrup fell down onto the plate with a splat.

Mary rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on, Johnny, feed me!"

John swallowed and stared at the mouth he'd kissed more times than he could count. He'd never fed another human being and it seemed like a bizarre proposition. Then again, he figured he was going to have to buck up and do a lot of new things in the next few months. Mary's arching eyebrow egged him on and he reached the fork out to put the pancakes in her mouth.

She closed her lips around the fork and hummed in approval, the vibration traveling through the fork into John's fingers. Damn, he thought he could get the hang of this gig. Mouthful by mouthful, he fed his wife -- fed his baby inside her -- and, when the plate was empty, he moved the tray off their laps to get it out of his way,

He knelt up on the bed in front of Mary, where she sat propped up by pillows, and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips tasted of bananas and maple syrup, and her hands felt soft and strong when they slipped under his shirt and around his back.

It had been so long. She said it would be okay, the books said it would be okay, but he was taking no chances with hurting either one of them. Still, it had been too long.

John smoothed his hands over the swell of Mary's belly and pushed up her top to expose her breasts, so much fuller and rounder than they'd been a few months earlier. They'd been teasing him for weeks, pushing out against every shirt she wore until he dreamed about them at night.

They were warm in his hands, heavy and full of promise and possibility. When he rubbed his thumbs across her nipples she gasped and arched her back to push herself closer into his hands. Her nipples went hard faster than they ever had before and John was inspired.

He reached a hand over to the empty plate and gathered some of the excess syrup on his fingers.

"What?" She panted. "_Now_ you're hungry?"

"_Starving_," he growled, enjoying the sound of her low laugh as it turned into a gasp as he pressed one syrupy finger to her right nipple and then circled it out into a loose spiral around the aureole. He bent down and traced the same path with the tip of his tongue, starting to lick away the sticky sweetness. Her legs relaxed, unfolding to stretch out alongside his calves where he knelt between her open thighs. He followed up with broader swipes from the flat of his tongue, laving the sensitive skin clean as her fingers tightened around his ribs.

John groped for the plate again and ran his finger around the inside of the rim to get the last drops of syrup. He spread the syrup on her left nipple, wrapping his lips around it. She gasped, "Please. Oh, Christ, Johnny. Please."

"But --" he mumbled into her soft, delicate skin.

"Your fingers. Fingers, _please_."

"Oh, baby, you got it." He licked away the last traces of syrup and then sat up to look at her face. The flush on her cheeks made her eyes look brighter than ever and, when he slipped his hand down between her thighs, those eyes fluttered closed. He found her slick and wet, halfway there already -- moist and warm and almost as thick as the syrup coating his fingers. His cock tented up against his loose sweatpants; he wanted so badly to shove the sweats down, push Mary back on the bed and forget about caution. But he'd never be able to live with himself if something happened to them, to his family.

He could wait a little longer.

He found her clit with the pad of his thumb and started tracing tight circles around it. She moaned, relaxing her head back to expose the length of her neck, and he bent in to kiss it. He tasted her sweat, her need, and pressed harder with his thumb -- flicking the calloused tip across her clit the way that always made her shake under his hands.

Her knees flexed, heels sliding back and forth on the sheets, and he kept going -- kissing her on the mouth so that he could breathe in her hot, panting exhales. Suddenly, she gasped his name and her knees bumped his thighs as her feet pushed at the mattress. He watched her breasts rise and fall as her breath quickened and lightened the touch of his thumb, tracing a smooth path up and down between her folds until she relaxed back into the pillows.

"Oh, Johnny," she sighed contentedly, then opened her eyes to see what he couldn't hide, his cock still pushing out against his pants. "'m sorry," she murmured, her eyes already drooping closed as she headed into one of the many naps she needed. "Let me --"

"Shhh." He kissed her softly on the lips. "Rest, baby. Both of you." He bent down to kiss her stomach.

Mary smiled and scooted down to lie on her side as she drifted off to sleep. John would go -- go off to the bathroom to take a shower and take care of the need still hanging heavy in his balls, go downstairs to clean up the kitchen.

But first he'd sit and watch everything he loved sleep the late morning away.


End file.
